films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Cows
Cows, retitled A Cow on the Line for American releases, is the second episode of the second season. It first aired in the US on the Shining Time Station episodes Impractical Jokes in 1989 and Fortune Teller Schemer in 1993. In this episode, Gordon and Henry tease Edward for letting cows uncouple his trucks, but Edward has the last laugh. Plot Edward is the oldest engine on the Island of Sodor and has some worn-out parts which cause him to clank as he runs. One bright and sunny day, Edward is taking some cattle trucks to a nearby market town. The trucks are making a lot of noise, as is Edward by this point. On the line is a field where some cows were grazing. The noise and smoke produced by Edward and the trucks disturbs the animals as they're not used to it. As Edward passes by, a number of cows break the fence, run across the line, and break a coupling, causing a truck, the brakevan, and the guard to be left behind. Edward, believing the jerk to be the trucks getting up to mischief, continues on his journey, clueless about the mishap. It isn't until Edward gets to the next station that either he or his driver realise what happened. When Gordon and Henry learn about the accident, they laugh and tease Edward constantly, making him very angry. Toby is also indignant towards the larger engines, knowing they've never encountered cows and don't know the trouble they cause. A few days later, Edward is still in a bad mood when Gordon sails through Wellsworth with the express, teasing him. Gordon continues down the line telling the coaches to hurry, when he and his driver think they see something on the upcoming bridge. The driver shuts off steam and applies the brakes and as Gordon gets closer, he sees the obstacle is a cow. Gordon isn't worried and tries to shoo the cow away but she doesn't budge having had her calf taken away and feeling upset. Gordon's crew and the passengers try to get the cow to leave to no avail. Henry soon comes by with his train and also thinks that the cow can simply be ordered away. When this doesn't work, Henry gets nervous and backs off claiming he doesn't want to hurt her. Reversing back to the station, Henry's guard tells the stationmaster about the cow blocking the line. The porter realises it's Bluebell and says that her calf is it at the station. The two men decide to send the calf in a truck pulled by Percy. At the bridge, Percy arrives with the calf and reunites it with its mother. The two cows are then easily led away by the porter. As they leave, Gordon and Henry make an agreement not to tell anyone about the incident. Despite this, the story quickly gets around and Edward is ready to tease Gordon and Henry that night in the shed. Gordon defends himself, claiming that he simply didn't want Bluebell to hurt herself by running up against him. Edward tells Gordon that he understands and Gordon worries that Edward all too well does understand. Characters *Edward *Henry *Gordon *Toby *Percy (does not speak) *Thomas (cameo) *James (cameo) *Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) Locations *Wellsworth *Lower Suddery *Brendam *Tidmouth Sheds *Rolf's Castle *The Viaduct *Crosby Notes *This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Edward the Blue Engine. *There are some differences between the UK version and the US versions. Some some differences are: **In the British narration, the porter notes that Bluebell's calf was "ready to go to market". In the American narration it was said to be "looking for her mother"; this wasn't clear why the line was changed, although the reference to cow slaughter may have been removed due to censorship issues. **In the Ringo Starr narrations, Gordon and Henry whisper to each other, "Not a word. Keep it dark". But in the George Carlin version they whisper, "Not a word. Keep it secret". *A deleted scene shows Henry on the bridge without his coaches. *The Italian title of this episode is "Cows on the Tracks". The Spanish title is "Edward's Accident". In Japan, this episode is called "Cattle on the Line". In Denmark, the title is "Edward and the Cows". The Welsh title is called, "Cattle". Errors *When Edward crosses the viaduct, he was pulling five trucks. However, in the next shot, he was pulling four trucks, and when the cows break the coupling, he was pulling five again. *The narrator says that "some trucks were left behind", but only one truck was left behind. *When Gordon comes through Wellsworth he was pulling two brake coaches at the rear of his train. *When Gordon goes on the bridge he stops but his wheels go on for a few more seconds. *When Gordon looks into the camera in the last shot his right eye was slightly off-centre. *The coaches are assembled without most of the undercarriage. *The narrator says that "Henry backed away nervously", but Henry was still smiling. *Edward's eyes are wonky in some scenes, including the ones with his angry face. *When Percy's on the bridge, he has a large lump of glue keeping his middle lamp iron on. *When Percy puffs through Crosby, he passes Henry, in the next shot, Percy passes Henry again. *When Edward says, "Well, well, well, two big engines afraid of a cow?", Gordon can be seen next to him, but in the following scene, Gordon just backs off the turntable. *This was said that Edward was taking the cattle trucks to a market town, but he delivers the trucks to Tidmouth Sheds. *When Percy leaves Crosby, there are points in front of Henry that lead to nowhere. US Home Video Releases *Thomas Comes to Breakfast and Other Thomas Adventures Transcript UK Version * Brendam where Edward was pulling cattle trucks as he whistles *'Narrator: '''Edward was getting old. His bearings were worn, and he clanked as he puffed along. ''to Edward pulling cattle trucks in another shot ''He was taking empty cattle trucks to a market town. ''to a shot of Edward pulling cattle trucks at Lower Suddery ''The sun shone, birds sang, ''to Edward pulling cattle trucks on the viaduct ''but Edward was heading for trouble. *'Trucks: 'Oh, oh, oh, oh! *'Narrator: '''Screamed the trucks. Edward puffed and clanked. The trucks rattled and scremed. ''to Edward puffing to a village where the cows live. The cows made some noise ''Some cows were grazing nearby. They were not used to trains. ''passes some cows ''The noise and smoke disturbed them. ''cows made more noise as Edward passes some more cows ''As Edward clanked by, they broke through the fence and ran across the line. ''then a breakvan and a cattle truck have come loose making Edward and the other cattle trucks keep going ''A coupling was broken, ''to a driver on a breakvan looking the cows ''and some trucks were left behind. Gallery CowsUKtitlecard.png|1987 UK title card Cows2000UKtitlecard.jpg|2000 UK title card Cowsrestoredtitlecard.png|Restored UK title card ACowontheLineoriginaltitlecard.jpg|Original US title card ACowOnTheLine1993UStitlecard.png|1993 US title card ACowontheLineUStitlecard.png|1998 US title card ACowontheLineUStitlecard2.png|Remastered US title card CowsWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card CowsSpanishTitleCard.jpg|Spanish Title Card Cows.JPG|Deleted scene Cows.PNG Cows1.png|Edward Cows2.png Cows3.png Cows4.png|Edward, Gordon, and Toby Cows5.png|Gordon Cows6.png|Gordon and Edward at Wellsworth Cows7.png|Henry and Gordon Cows8.png|Henry and Bluebell Cows9.png Cows10.png Cows11.png|Thomas, James, Gordon, Edward, Henry, and Toby at thr sheds Cows12.jpg|Deleted scene Cows13.png Cows14.jpg Cows15.png Cows16.png Cows17.jpg Cows18.jpg Cows19.jpg Cows20.png|Edward at Brendam Cows21.png Cows22.png Cows23.png|Toby Cows24.png Cows25.png Cows26.png Cows27.png Cows28.png|Gordon, Bluebell, and Henry Cows29.png|Percy and Henry at Crobsy Cows30.png|Percy Cows31.png Cows32.png Cows33.png|Gordon, Edward, and Henry at the sheds Cows34.jpg Cows35.jpg Cows36.jpg Cows37.jpg Cows38.png Cows39.png|The cows Cows40.png Cows41.png|Bluebell Cows42.png|Gordon smiling Cows43.png Cows44.png Cows45.png Cows46.png Cows47.png Cows48.png Cows49.png Cows50.PNG|Deleted Scene Cows51.PNG Cows52.png Cows53.png|Cattle Trucks Cows54.png Cows55.png Cows56.png Cows57.png Cows58.png Cows59.png Cows60.png Cows61.png Cows62.png|A close-up of Bluebell Cows63.png Cows64.png Cows65.png Cows66.png Cows67.png Cows68.PNG Cows69.JPG|Deleted scene Cows70.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes